the_titans_rp_and_informationfandomcom-20200215-history
Lil
The grace, and beauty of these 20-centimeter (approximately 8 inch) tall Humanoids hides an incredible toughness. They live only in jungles, and forests where they build mazes of brambles to conceal, and protect their dwellings. They often possess artifacts of great sophistication, though their ability to use these items is limited due to their size. Non-artifact equipment will invariably be Tech Level I or II. The Lil are nocturnal in nature, and their bodies give off light sufficient to illuminate a 90-centimeter area around them. They are much like fireflies in that this effect is involuntary, and only happens when the Lil are in darkness or very deep shadow. Lil Society Lil communities are large structures made of a living plant called Bamble. A large thorny plant which the Lil have befriended. The symbiosis that exist between the two may generally be accredited to the method of which a new community is established. The Bamble provide the Lil with furniture, and moves at their desire, thus giving the community shelter, and peace. In return the Lil protect the Bamble from parasites, and help defend it as well. According to Lil legend all Lil originated from a single female, the Great Mother whom they revere as the guardian spirit of all Lil. They accredit some of their more unusual abilities to her mystical glory. In tradition, a Lil Princess, the daughter of a Chief, is expected to make a journey into the world to establish a new Bamble. On her journey she will be accompanied by other Lil, with the group numbering in up to 20 individuals. She carries with her a Bamble Root, which she will use to begin growing a new settlement. Lil have a strong sense of community, and their communities are communal in nature with ownership being shared by all. The community sleeps together, worships together, and works together. The Chief is seen as a father to all the Lil in the community, and his words, and wisdom are followed with little to no question. Entertainment comes in the form of music, feasts, and storytelling. All three activities the Lil delight in. Attributes Lil adults stand 20-centimeters tall, and possess insect like wings granting them the ability of flight. *'Anti-Life Leech': Lil are immune to Life Leeching powers. Life Leechers loose health when they attack a Lil. Unlike most with this mutation, the Lil are not Albinos. *'Duel Brain': Lil possess two brains (one Master, and one Slave), but not two personalities. This biology allows them to use two mental powers at the same time (ex. Illusion Generation + Force Field Generation), or one physical and one mental power as if taking a single action. *'Empathy': a Lil can sense the emotional state of all living entities with in 30 meters of them. They can also sense what type of creature the entity is (Altered Plane, Human, Humanoid, Mutant Animal). This effect is constant, and need not be activated by will. *'Force Field Generation': Lil can produce Force Fields around themselves, like a 2nd skin. The field isn't fool proof however, and will disipate if the Lil does not maintain focus on the field. Most energy weapons can destroy the field in a single shot, while more primative arms can take three to four blows to do the same. If the field is destoryed the Lil will be unable to create another, nor use it's other mental mutations for the next four hours. *'Illusion Generation': Lil can create Illusions that possess any olfactory, visual, or audible characteristics it desires. The illusion last five minutes. Among their own people this power is used in a game called Turnkey. A game they have thus far been unable to explain to outsiders. It makes use of geometrical shapes with various symbols, the result of 'rolling' these shapes apparently determines what happens in the game, which is played on boards of multiple sizes. The game allows young Lil to not only practice illusion, but story telling as well. According to Lil lore the game was entrusted to them by the ancients (Pure Strain Humans from the Shadow Years). *'Light Generation': Lil involuntarily illuminate a 90-centimeter area around them while in deep shadow, or pure darkness. A Lil may however focus enough to create a temporarily blinding flash. The Lil themselves are immune to blindness from these flashes. *'Massmind': Lil may join with others (including non-Lil) they are touching to amplify any of their mental powers. Others need not have Mass Mind for this power to work. Power is increased based on how many are connected. Their is however a dire risk, as the chance that each linked person may die from the close electro-physical contact (5%) which increases by 2% for every 10 seconds contact is maintained, six hours of such contact is absolutely (105%) lethal. *'Physical Reflextion': Lil skin reflects even the most intense forms of energy away in a random direction. Lil varry in what energy they reflect. Energy that can be reflected includes Thermal (heat related), Electro-Magnetic (such as Light, and Lasers), Kinetic (physical motion, like a punch), or Nuclear (such as radiation). Usually the region they inhabit effects this power, with those raised near radiated areas having Nuclear reflection, and those raised near hot climates having Thermal reflection. *'Telepathy': Lil can send, and receive thoughts via focus. *Total Healing: The Lil have a mysterious power to heal all damage done to them. If used in 10 seconds of poison, or radiation exposure the effects are negated. This mysterious power, which causes them to glow slightly, can only be used four times over a 168 hour (one week) period of time. *'Shorter': Due to their size, Lil are unable to use, or lift ancient weapons from the Shadow Years. Their size however also makes them harder to hit in combat against 'bigums' as they so often call those larger then themselves but mostly Pure Strain Humans. The size comes with a high metabolic rate, thus shortening their life spans in comparison to other humanoids. Thirty years is considered a good run for the Lil. *'Winged Flight': Lil can fly 100 meters, at an altitude of 800 meters on average. A Lil can carry up to eight kilograms with ease while in flight, and 12 with much difficulty, merely making 30 meter wing assisted jumps at this point. *'Mother's Gift': Each Lil has one non-defect mental power that is not associated with the species as a whole. This is called "The Mother's Gift", and considered a blessing from the Great Mother herself.. Category:Gamma World Category:Gamma World Races Category:Gamma World Humanoids